EL CHICO SNAPE
by CelesteSnape
Summary: En esta historia, Hermione y Severus son adolescentes de la misma edad.


EL CHICO SNAPE

.o.

.o.o.o.

.o.

Nada me pertenece, todo es de J. K. Rowling, los personajes y lugares, y todo lo demás.

La loca historia es mía

.o.

(En esta historia, Hermione y Severus son adolescentes de la misma edad, son compañeros de clase y vecinos. Espero que disfruten leyendo. Besos)

.o.

.o.o.o

.o_._

"_Recibí una carta del chico Snape. Otra vez. La encontré debajo de mi puerta y la archivaré junto a las otras cartas que vengo recibiendo desde que tengo siete años, hay que reconocer que el chico tiene perseverancia, después de diez años yo hubiera captado la indirecta no dicha y habría dejado de acosar a cualquiera con extensas cartas de amor._

_Siempre palabras describiendo lo hermosa que soy, como si yo no fuera conciente de mi atractivo. El chico Snape hizo muchos poemas sobre mis ojos y mi cabello, y un par de canciones inspiradas en mis labios._

_Conociendo al flacucho me atrevería a decir que la carta que tengo en mis manos tiene un poema y cha chan. Si, un poema… ¡Un poema a mis maravillosas manos! Vaya, el chico tiene inventiva… también tiene bonita letra y una ortografía que demuestra lo inteligente que es…_

_¡Mierda!_

_Escribió sobre la noche pasada, sobre lo que vivimos en ese viejo apartamento, se suponía que si "dormía" con él, en teoría, el chico Snape se sacaría las "ganas" y me dejaría en paz, por lo visto el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad. Creí que tal vez tendría las hormonas alborotadas por eso me juraba tanto amor y que si le daba lo que todos los chicos quieren ya no me acosaría como lo hace._

_No voy a negar que es divertido tener a alguien que lleve tus útiles escolares o te guarde el mejor lugar en la cafetería, o traiga tu almuerzo con la comida que mas me gusta, porque hasta eso, el flacucho sabe todo sobre mí, desde mi color favorito hasta las novelas de amor que leí, es un poco aterrador y también muy agotador._

_El chico Snape jamás pide nada a cambio, dice que él adora el suelo que piso y es feliz haciendo todo lo que hace por mí, hasta dice conformarse con verme todos los días, acompañarme hasta casa y saber que seguiremos siendo amigos siempre. Y aunque le dije muchas veces que nosotros no somos amigos, que solo somos compañeros de clase y vecinos, nada mas, el insiste en que me ama con locura así tal cual soy._

_Fui cruel con él muchas veces, le lastimé bastante, he besado a otros chicos delante de él y comenté a mis amigas, a sabiendas de que él escuchaba, lo que había hecho con mis novios. Pero aún así, el siempre estuvo detrás de mí como una sombra._

_La noche que estuvimos juntos por única vez, fui yo la que tomó la iniciativa de quitarle la ropa y obligarle a que se acostara en la amplia cama porque el flacucho era demasiado tímido y se lo veía aterrado, no porque no quisiera estar conmigo o porque su pene fuera pequeño, porque fui conciente de su dureza y de su gran tamaño cuando lo besé arrinconándolo contra la pared. Cuando le quité la camisa entendí porque era su vergüenza; el chico Snape tenía la piel surcada de cicatrices viejas y moretones nuevos, hasta me pareció vislumbrar la marca de una hebilla de cinturón._

_Por Dios, ¿es que acaso lo molían a golpes en su casa? Si, era muy conciente que el alcohólico de su padre lo golpeaba brutalmente desde que era niño._

_Cuando estuvimos desnudos y en la cama, pasó lo que se suponía debía pasar; él no era como otros amantes que tuve, estoy acostumbrada al sexo duro pero el flacucho fue un amante tierno y excesivamente cariñoso, no voy a negar que me gustó la manera en que me besó, tan lento y tímido, o las suaves caricias que le brindó a mi cuerpo, descubrí que era la primera vez que alguien me hacía el amor y fue tan revelador y excitante._

_Una experiencia que no planeo que vuelva a suceder, los sentimientos que se arremolinaron en mi interior me paralizaron de miedo._

_Cuando llegamos al clímax, él hundió su rostro en mi cuello y abrazándome fuerte, el chico Snape lloró._

_¡Mierda, mierda y más mierda!_

_Entre sollozos me confesó que entregándome a él fue lo mas hermoso que alguien hubiera hecho por él, que jamás olvidaría esa noche, que lo hice el hombre mas feliz sobre la tierra, que no creía que su sueño de estar conmigo se hubiera cumplido, que me amaba con locura, y lo peor de todo, que esa era su primera vez._

_¡Carajos!_

_Se me rompió el corazón y también lo abracé y le acaricié el cabello, él se acurrucó mas junto a mí, como si quisiera entrar en mi corazón y quedarse allí; él siguió llorando y sollozando que nadie nunca antes lo había querido, que no tenía a nadie, que todo el mundo lo odiaba, que yo era la luz de su oscuridad, que cuando está cerca de mí es muy feliz._

_¡Mierda!_

_No tuve el valor de romperle el corazón, pero él fue conciente de que las cosas no iban a cambiar solo por esa noche, ese era el problema que tenía el chico Snape, era demasiado conciente de la realidad, como sabiendo que las peores cosas solo le sucedían a él._

_Después de esa noche, hacía ya tres días, no volví a verlo, ni siquiera en el patio de nuestras casas, lo bueno de todo era que él respetó mi privacidad y no me buscó ni me llamó._

_Y yo estuve esos tres días volviéndome loca, recordando lo buen amante que era el flacucho, la manera en que me besó y las palabras dulces y tiernas de amor que me dijo, la forma de abrazarme tan posesiva._

_Tres días volviéndome loca y lo peor…_

_Lo extrañaba._

_Extrañaba al flacucho chico Snape, tan común y corriente, un cero a la izquierda, un don nadie._

_Soy la más bonita del colegio, la más popular e inteligente, todos quieren mi amistad y algo mas, yo no puedo enamorarme de él._

_¡Mierda!_

_Pero lo amaba, lo amaba maldita sea, tantos años acosándome habían logrado que me enamorara de él perdidamente y deseara volver a tener el aroma de su colonia sobre mi piel._

_¡No puedo creerlo!_

_¡Estoy enamorada del chico Snape!_

_No, no puede ser, voy a ir a su casa y a exigirle que me deje en paz, que no quiero volver a verlo nunca mas…_

_Casi derrumbé su puerta llamándole, cuando el chico Snape salió, solo me quedé mirándole, tenía un lindo cabello y sus ojos eran tan negros como la noche, y sus labios…maldita sea, adoraba esos labios…_

_El chico Snape sonrió y abriendo sus brazos me hizo una invitación a que me acurruque junto a su pecho y yo suspirando me aferré a él tan fuertemente con cuerpo y alma, él me dio un tierno beso en los labios y me dijo:"_

-Sabía que algún día serías mía…

_V_

(.)

(\_/)

m m

(Gracias por leer esta cortita historia, espero que les haya gustado. Por favor, dejen reviews con su opinión. Besos)


End file.
